A Little Swim
by Konner Wilson
Summary: Jimmy's going on a date with Kirby, but will Trent ruin it all? MULTI-CHAPTERED!


**Title: **A Little Swim  
**Author: **BoneBanditKonner  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Jimmy's going on a date with Kirby, but will Trent ruin it all?  
**Contains: **BoyXBoy love, mild language  
**A/N: **This is my first attempt at Bully fanfictions; I've been playing it since I was about 12. I hope you like this fic, because I've always liked Kirby. This may be multi-chaptered, or not, or yea it will. So check back for updates in the next week or so. But if you favorite with out reviewing, I will send you a very angry email! But seriously, I'll find you. Don't even think about it. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! Godammit! Stop! (Sobs into princess pillow)

Jimmy woke up in the jock's clubhouse. His hair stuck up in all directions, so he knew he had to get another haircut, especially since he was going on a date with Kirby. Jimmy had liked Kirby since the summer started and they had never really interacted until now. The whole town knew Jimmy was gay. Ever since he broke up with Zoë, he's gone out with Duncan, Trent, Gord, and now Kirby. He's never gone out with Cornelius, he learned with Beatrice that the Nerds suck. And now since he asked out Kirby, he had to hate the nerds.

Jimmy got onto his bike and rode to The Final Cut, he and the owner of the shop became friends and he found out her name was Sa5m. The 5 was silent, she said. Weirdo, Jimmy always thought, but she gave him free hair cuts, so he couldn't complain. He got The Taper in black.

He went to the boys' dorm (The Jocks clubhouse didn't have a closet for him) and put on his Varsity Letterman Jacket and Crisp jeans with Black Skate shoes. He made it look good.

He was to meet Kirby at Dry Seamen Bar in Bullworth Vale, they then were gonna have a walk in the park. Jimmy was excited. He wondered how Kirby was feeling, though…_  
Kirby woke up in his room in the boys' dorm and got ready for his date with Jimmy. He decided to wear his regular Bullworth Letter Sweater, Black jeans and the Brown Runners he had just bought. He realized he had track practice at 9:00 am, so put on his gym sweats, his gym shirt and his Brown Runners.

He got to the track at about 8:45 so he talked with Coach George, the new football and track coach. He then saw Coach Johnson, the new swim coach, Kirby talked to him and got told that the pool was fixed and the first swimmers would be in tomorrow.

"But," Coach Johnson said, "I can give the spare key to a kid who has a date tonight with a certain linebacker, what's his name? Oh right, Jimmy Hopkins!"

"How'd you find out?" Kirby questioned.

"I listen, Kirby, not like the Jocks or the other teachers. Turns out Pete Kowalski knew about it, but he's Jimmy's best friend, so he wouldn't tell many people. But as it turns out, I'm his guidance counselor, so he tells me everything. So I know stuff, Kirby, just take the key and have Jimmy take a little dip with you tonight. But beware, I make my routes at 11:00, you have a date at 8:00, you'd better be done by then, or I'll have to give you over to the principal."

"Thank you, Coach Johnson. Thanks a lot!" said Kirby, he then went on to running for track, anxious about calling Jimmy and telling him that he had a surprise for him after dinner.

The pair met up at the bar and Kirby told Jimmy that he had a surprise back at the school.

"What?" Jimmy asked, happily.

"You'll have to wait!" said Kirby.

After the pair had dinner, they hopped on the 9:45 bus to The Academy and once they got to the swimming complex, Kirby put his hands over Jimmy's eyes. Kirby did a lot for this swim session. He broke into Jimmy's room to find his swim trunks and played poker to get the money to buy Jimmy some roses. A dozen roses, actually.

"Oh, My God, Kirby, no way." Jimmy said when he saw the pool, "But I don't have anything to swim in."

"Way ahead of you, I stole these," Kirby held up Jimmy's swim trunks, "from your room, just for this occasion." Jimmy ran and wrapped his arms around Kirby and said, "I love you, man."

Kirby was happy. He told Jimmy to get changed in the locker room, while Kirby took off his clothes and changed by the pool. Jimmy went and changed and came back to find Kirby in the pool, doing laps.

"Come on, babe, this isn't time for swim practice." Jimmy said, sadly. "Then what is it time for?" Kirby asked, swimming up to Jimmy. "This." Jimmy leaned over and Kirby pushed half of himself out of the pool to meet Jimmy's lips. Kirby then pulled Jimmy into the pool and said, "What'cha gonna do about it?" with his arms spread out. Jimmy splashed water into Kirby's face and then they swam up to each other and kissed. Then the worst possible thing happened.

"Hey, Kirby!" Trent Northwick's voice yelled.

"Shit." Kirby said, breaking the kiss. "Haha, fags!" Trent called. Jimmy got out of the pool and beat the crap out of Trent. "Say, nothing, asshole." Jimmy said to the blond bully.

"Ok, fine, Jimmy. I'll be quiet, just stop fagging off with Kirby."


End file.
